We All Fall Down
by A Darker Shade of Yellow
Summary: horror... Angst... Romance... Friendship... Betrayal... Life... Death... A Ring, A Ring of Roses...


...We All Fall Down   
by me, valerie:) 

a/n: I dont own Ring Around the Rosie, well, no one does for that matter, nor to I own _Harry Potter_ or the characters from it...   


_Ring Around the Rosie_

"Lily, there is no need to worry, I've known Peter since the first day of Hogwarts." James tried to soothe his wife's worries as she rocked their baby in her arms for comfort. "He hated the Slytherins more than any of us. Didn't you here what they did to _his _family?" Lily nodded. She had heard the story of how during the last World War Peter's family was nearly destroyed by the last Dark Lord. Mr. Pettigrew was the only one to survive, just to be killed by Lord Voldemort himself decades later. Peter hated, or so she was told, anything to do with the Dark Arts with fiery despise. Still, Lily couldn't trust him.   
"James, it's just..." She brushed Harry's black hair out of his eyes. Sleeping the child looked just like his father she thought. "I still think we would have been better of with Sirius, or even Remus as our Secret Keeper."   
James laughed. It was not one of those, that's really funny laughs, more a tired chuckle. "Lily, darling, we've been over this a thousand times, we are just dancing around in circles with this." Lily nodded. He studied her face, there were circles under her eyes, she hadn't been getting much sleep. "Come on, Padfoot will be stopping by after he checks on our little mousy friend, we shall have some good laughs then. I'll challenge you to chess match while we wait!"   
Lily stood up, rolled her head around, as if she was trying to get rid of some hidden stress, well, not so hidden stress. "Sure." James loved games of all sorts, especially games of strategy. Well, more he liked to plot things, think things through... His greatest jokes took weeks of planning when they were in school. Gosh, those were the good days. "I'll just put Harry in his crib, he's ready for bed. Can you set the board up?"   
"At least he's asleep and shan't see his mother playing ring around the rosie with fears." James said as Lily took the baby out of the livingroom. 

_Pocket Full Posies___

Lily didn't intend in coming right back by James after she put Harry to bed, it was to the kitchen she did venture. She remembered in her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes the professor said something about certain herbs having the powers to stop curses and protect one from evil. Oh! Which were they? She leaned on the doors to the spice cupboard as she searched with her eyes... Thyme? No... Rosemary? She laughed at that thought... If she would have had another sister, her name probably would be Rosemary. Gosh, how mother loved plants...   
"Lily?" James's voice carried from the livingroom full of concern.   
"I'll be right there!" She hollered out as she grabbed a random spice and stuffed it into her robe's pocket. She took a handful more. Harry started to cry. "I'm going to go check on Harry." She rushed to the crib's side and placed some of the herb there, whispering soothing words to her child. "Sorry." She mumbled as she rejoined her husband.   
"No worries, Love." James smiled.   
"James darling, can you please put this in your pocket?" she said, handing him the dried plant.   
Doing as she bid him to, James commented, "Posies to keep away evil." He moved his pawn out. 

_Ashes Ashes_   
  
On the other side of the city, Sirius Black rode his motor bike to the hiding place of Peter. He was here to check up on his friend, to make sure everything was alright. He planned to also grab some grociercies if Peter needed them, which he would after a week's worth of hiding. The appartment building were his friend was was not in the best of neighborhoods, but it was the last place one was likely to see any of Voldemort, or his supporters. Sirius pressed the buzzer for the door to to the building to be unlocked. A voice tired female voice came out over the introcom, "Who's there?"   
Sirius jumped, and swore, "Damn Muggle contraptions!" under his breath. "Sirius Black. I'm a friend of Mr. Peter Pettigrew in Appartment 23." He said into the machine.   
"Come on in." The doors were unlocked. He entered. "Good to see you again, Mr. Black." The lady at the desk said. She was in her mid-twenties, fairly pretty. Any other time Sirius would have stopped and flirted with her some, but now work must get down. He merely nodded and walked down the hall to Peter's door. He knocked twice, then waited for a responce. There wasn't one. He knocked again. No one. Looking around and seeing that no Muggles could see him, Sirius removed his wand. "Alohamora!" he whispered and walked in.   
Looking around, Sirius saw that Peter was no where to be seen. He moved over into kitchen. No note on the fridge, no sign of trouble, nothing. Not even ashes from the fire place where disturbed. The ashes... ashes of fire... destruction... Sirius's eyes widened. He must get to Gordic's Hollow NOW! He must warn Lily and James of Peter's fires of betryal, before they are turned into ashes of that fire. Ashes... Ashes... 

_We All Fall Down___

The door opened sielently, stelfly. Lily stood there frozen in terror. She knew how it was, and it wasn't Sirius or Peter. "Run. Lily, Run! Take Harry and go far away!" James whispered in her ear. Even the biggest fool knew that if Voldemort wanted you dead, your weren't going to have long to live... The mainatic laughter could be heard now, the shadow could be seen. 

"James..." Lily began, her voice was weak. 

"Lily, you and Harry are more important than me. All the Potters aren't going to fall to the Dark Lord tonight. Take Harry and RUN!" 

"I love you James." 

"GO!" James yelled as he turned to face Voldemort. Tears were streaming down Lily's eyes as she ran to the next room. She heard his shouts, she saw the light. She saw him die. The laughing, that cruel laughing! If the wand didn't kill her, that would.   
  
"NOT! HARRY! PLEASE NOT HARRY!" She cried as Voldemort looked to her. 

"Foolish girl." He laughed, cold, hard, unhuman "You foolish little girl." A voice, high, full of contempt filled her ears as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her and the child. 

Out side Sirius saw the flash of green light as he landed his motor bike. _I'm too late. They're dead, It's all my fault. They've fallen. _He rushed to the house with a slight hope he might be able to save just one of them. The door was unlocked; he entered. There, right infront of him his best friend lay dead. For the first time in his life, Sirius cried. He didn't think he could take abother step forward. Fear, Hatred, froze him to that spot. _Peter too will, fall, at my hands. I SWEAR IT! That there is a death sentance for me. Moony will be the only one left. Remus, Remus can't survive as a lone wolf. We all will fall down._


End file.
